<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His beautiful mate by SamaraThornPsycho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620964">His beautiful mate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho'>SamaraThornPsycho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Delusions, F/M, Fear, Fucked Up, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Impregnation, Innocence, Insanity, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, Mating, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sins, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gonta had found himself the perfect mate and he loved her so much. He knew she loved him too. She was always so nice and caring towards him. But other men wanted to ruin her so he saved her! The tears rolling down her cheeks were from pure joy. He loved her so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Gokuhara Gonta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His beautiful mate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay yeah I am going to hell for this oof. Bsbsbs pure Gonta why did I do this- Actually I have a good reason as to why I wrote this. I got a request on my Yandere danganronpa blog on tumblr (yanderedanganronpafun) and I just couldn't resist. I know it's fucked up but so is literally everything else I write!</p><p>So I hope y'all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When people would explain Gonta then often they would call him naive, simple minded but really kind at the same time. He was also called a gentle giant a lot of the time which he never had any bad words for. To be fair he never had anything bad to say about anyone even if he should. People could be mean to him and a lot of the time he wasn't able to understand it unless somebody said it to him.</p><p>Since he grew up being raised by wolves as his family then he picked up a lot from their behavior, including mating. Obviously he had never ever mated with somebody before but he fully knew what that meant and what it involved. He was just shy and never could seem to find a girl who could be his mate. He liked everyone but not enough for anyone in specific to be his mate.</p><p>Well that was until his eyes landed on her. Kaede. He had been in awe since the first stare. She had beautiful long blonde hair, soft purple eyes and the most dazzling smile that he had ever seen on a human being. It was true that Gonta was naive to a lot of the things nor could he fully grasp onto many things. However he could feel his heart beat in his chest and he could understand that this feeling was love. From the first stare he had fallen in love with her.</p><p>Kaede was always there to protect him from everyone. When somebody was mean to him, even if he couldn't understand it himself, then she always told them to leave him alone. She often talked to him and listened to him talk about whatever as well. Each time his name rolled past her lips he could feel his heart beat faster and faster. His face also heat up at times and he could never control it. All of these feelings of love were so new but incredibly welcoming at the same time.</p><p>However she also had one other affect on him.</p><p>When he thought about her then his lower area or in a more dirty word as he had learned, cock, got hard. It got so hard and there were quite a few times where he had to excuse himself from conversations with her or some other people and rush to the bathroom. Nobody ever seemed to think much about it. Even Kokichi, who was the main person to make mean jokes about him, didn't seem to have anything to say about his behavior.</p><p>He had to touch his cock and rub it to get rid of the hardness. She was so beautiful, kind and sweet. She was his perfect mate! It was unbelievably hard to control his natural urges when he was so close to her. She was absolutely perfect and he could find no faults in her. How could he? Kaede was an angel brought to this earth and she was to be his mate. He had never felt more sure about anything in his entire life.</p><p>But coming of these positive feelings also came negative ones he had never felt before. He was angry. He felt angry when he saw other boys touch her. Especially the ones like Shuichi and Rantaro. He knew he wasn't the only one who loved Kaede. Of course, she was so pretty that other boys wanted her too! But he didn't like that. He didn't want her to be taken away from him.</p><p>The thought of hurting her would always be a huge no-no to him. But he wouldn't hurt her! He would save her and protect her from all the bad men out there! Or as he heard Tenko say so often, degenerates. He was her perfect mate and she was his. Where he lacked with wit he made up with his almost inhuman strength.</p><p>When he invited Kaede over to his place then she had happily agreed. While he didn't live in a big house then it still had enough room for him and his size. Now it could feel even more better with her there. He had waited for her to come in and then lead her upstairs where he excitedly wanted to show her something.</p><p>She had just smiled and giggled as she walked in front of him but when she opened his door then she saw nothing. Before she could turn around then he had already hit her over the head and she had fallen unconscious onto the floor. Hurrid apologises left his mouth as he picked her up and undressed her, blushing heavily as more and more of her  smooth and milky skin was revealed to his eyes.</p><p>His cock started to twitch in his pants too. He was actually going to mate with her. A smile graced his lips at the thought! They would have a baby together too! He had always dreamed of having a baby with her. The mere thought made him so happy and now it was gonna happen too. Everything was so perfect.</p><p>Once he had removed all of her clothing did he end up tying her arms together but tried not to make it too painful. He didn't want to hurt her but maybe she would be too excited once she would wake up and hurt herself? He couldn't have that! His angel had to be safe and he would protect her like a perfect gentleman!</p><p>Gonta stayed next to her side and had removed his own clothes. Even if he felt incredibly embarrassed but this was their first time together so it was okay. They would both feel more and more comfortable the more they would do this together. He wasn't sure how long it took but it felt way too long, once she opened her eyes again. Those beautiful violet eyes. She was so gorgeous.</p><p>Kaede groaned and tried to rub her forehead, only for her to realise that she couldn't do that. Just like he had guessed she started to struggle around until she noticed him. "Gonta?" She called out in disbelief and fear, after that she also noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes and neither was she. The blonde blushed heavily and he thought she looked even more cute like that. "Gonta, w-what is going on here? Please let me go! This isn't okay!"</p><p>Her words only seemed to confuse Gonta until he realised that she was likely fooled by those other men. Well he would save her and help her recover as her mate and husband! "No don't worry Kaede! Gonta is saving you! Gonta loves you so much!" He said excitedly and smiled happily. Just like he normally did as he advanced closer to the frightened blonde girl.</p><p>"No, Gonta this is wrong! Untie me now! Gonta please!" His mate kept on saying and it just confused him more and more. But it didn't matter because he would make her feel really good and she would love it and love him. It was his first time too so their bodies would become one this way. That had to be romantic, right? He knew it was. She had to know it deep down too!</p><p>Gonta got on top of Kaede, making the bed creak under his weight as he smiled down on her. "Gonta loves you very much!" He repeated happily again before kissing her. His eyes widening at the sweet taste. She made sounds under him and moved around but he was sure that those were of excitement. What else could it be? He deepened the kiss as more of his primal instincts took over his body.</p><p>His large cock was already really hard and he truly was barely able to contain himself. He groaned and dry humped her while kissing her hungrily. Once he pulled away then he could see tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. For a moment he was confused again, until he realised that these were tears of happiness! He had heard of that happening quite a lot and so she had to be very happy to become one with him, just like he was with her.</p><p>Once again he said how much he loved her and he didn't stop saying that as his hands moved to touch her blossom. He started to rub it with his hand and spread her legs apart, curiously looking at it. "So pretty." He said as his instincts once again took over and he started to lick at it hungrily. This felt so good too. He could feel her body tremble and her moaning out loud. She was loving this too! He was so happy!</p><p>It didn't take long before he could taste her juices on his tongue and he happily swallowed them. He giggled happily and his own desires were getting too much to ignore. "Gonta will start moving in now, o-okay Kaede-chan?" He was still so shy but he was sure it would feel good. His arms went to squeeze her hips as he slowly started to push his large cock inside of her untouched blossom.</p><p>His eyes widened again and he moaned out loud. She was so tight and warm he didn't stop moving until he was almost fully out. He could see her lips moving again but he didn't quite hear what she was saying because his thoughts were in other places but he knew that everything she was saying, was how much she loved this like he did!</p><p>For a few moments he stayed still inside of her warm blossom, before he started to slowly thrust inside and out. This felt even better then he could have ever imagined it to feel. So perfect! Such a nice feeling! He started to moan in pleasure, in an almost animalistic way. He kissed her passionately again as he thrusted inside and out of her warmth. He felt like he was melting in the best way possible.</p><p>His hands explored her body and moved to her breats where he slightly played around with them too. Her breasts felt so nice and firm in his hands. She truly was perfect in every single way. They would be so happy together, especially once their baby would be born!</p><p>Gonta had become completely lost in pleasure and he couldn't stop thrusting in and out of her, like a wild beast who had been let out of his cage. Neither of them could likely tell how long it took until he cummed. But it didn't matter. His seed went deep inside of her warmth and there was a <em>lot</em> of it. He panted heavily as he filled her to the absolute brim with his hot seed. She moaned and cried out at the same time. The sees rolled down her thighs too because there was just so much of it.</p><p>He panted heavily and laid down next to her, wrapping his strong arms around her, kissing her cheek. "That felt really good for Gonta! Did it feel good for Kaede-chan too? Gonta can't wait for our first child!" Only cries left her mouth but he didn't mind since that meant, that she was just far too happy about this to respond to him right now. He sighed happily until his cock started to twitch again after a little. Well he might as well.</p><p>A bright smile was on his lips as he positioned himself between her legs again. Her wide purple eyes looked into his own reddish ones as he chuckled. "Gonta loves you so much!" He said happily only to receive no response. It was okay though!</p><p>Gonta was so happy to be one with his perfect mate now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well if you finished reading this then thank you and here's some holy water! </p><p>I would really appreciate feedback on this as well but yeah!</p><p>Have a good day/night y'all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>